


Wish Upon A Shooting Star

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is pure of heart when it comes to Magnus, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Immortality Discussion, M/M, Sad Alec, Too good to be true is true sometimes, Wishes, wishing upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec hates his birthday - it's a reminder of what he's going to lose at some point in the future, and how he's going to leave a devastated husband behind with each year that passes.  If he has a chance to change that though, will he?





	Wish Upon A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 10: Party
> 
> This started off so unexpectedly angsty in the beginning, and then I made up for it with an endless parade of cuteness at the end!

“I don’t want a birthday party,” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We can do dinner, or something, but I don’t want a party." 

  
Magnus frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Alexander, Isabelle has practically insisted I throw you a party-" 

  
"Yeah,” Alec said, shaking his head. “Because I refused to ever let her throw one for me. I get why you want to, Magnus, but I don’t want a party." 

  
Magnus stared at him and looked up at the ceiling and then decided that it was better to get it out on the table rather than let it stay and fester. "Is this about more than the birthday?" 

  
Alec tensed, his whole body going taut before he took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, of course not. I told you, I’m happy to celebrate with you, I just don’t want to…party?" 

  
Magnus knew when Alec was deflecting, and though he had gotten better at it over the years, he was still unable to hide when something was bothering him. He stepped in closer and slid his arms over Alec’s shoulders. "Alexander. Look at me." 

  
Alec took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Magnus. The compassion, love, and understanding he saw there made him want to hold onto Magnus and never let him go. But now they were one more year closer to that happening, and celebrating that felt horrible. "Magnus, I-" 

  
"Hey,” Magnus said to him softly. “Listen to me." 

  
Alec nodded, his breath catching as he bit down on his lip. 

  
"I know. I know why you don’t want to celebrate. But if you don’t take this time to celebrate with your family, you might not get the chance. And you’ll regret that even more,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. “It’s not just a celebration of you getting older, Alec. It’s a year of you all getting older. That is something to celebrate in your lives." 

  
Alec sucked in a shaky breath, wiping at his eyes. "I know, I know that, I just can’t…I can’t forget. And I hate it, because it’s all I think about, and I try, I try not to Magnus, because I don’t want to fight, and-" 

  
"Hey,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec to interrupt the stream of words escaping from his husband. “We’re not fighting, and we’re not going to fight. We’re talking about how we’re going to celebrate your twenty-eighth birthday, right?" 

  
Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him tight, refusing to let him go, even when the warlock snuggled closer, holding onto him just as tightly. "Yeah, we are." 

  
"Besides,” Magnus mumbled into his chest. “This is the first birthday Clary is celebrating since she regained her memories. She needs this, just as much as you do." 

  
Alec groaned and pinched Magnus’ ass. "That’s playing low. And dirty." 

  
Magnus grinned and kissed Alec’s jaw. "I’m not above bribery, you know this Alexander. That isn’t new." 

  
Alec sighed and pulled back, looking at him, reaching out to cup Magnus’ cheek in his palm, tugging him in for a kiss. "Okay. A party. Friends of us, only, okay? I don’t want more than maybe…twenty people?" 

  
Magnus nodded. "I can do that. I promise. It’ll be people you actually enjoy being around." 

  
Alec relaxed a little and nodded again. He could do that. He could. He yanked Magnus in close again and held him tight. Another year gone, another year closer to losing his heart and leaving Magnus devastated. He couldn’t think about it too hard, or he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the day. 

  
~!~ 

  
The actual party was wonderful, and Alec found himself smiling more often than not. Magnus had done exactly as promised, and while there was clearly a party in full-swing, it was all people that he knew and could relax around. Unfortunately, that also meant it was a group of people who were entirely able to get on his nerves and Alec rolled his eyes as Izzy and Jace called for shots. 

  
Alec ducked out of the loft and onto the balcony before they could spy him and demand that he take them as the birthday boy, inhaling the warm air, sinking into one of the comfy wicker chairs. He rubbed his face and let himself sag, just for a moment, his mind drifting away from the happiness inside the loft. 

  
"Are you okay, Alec?" 

  
Alec’s head shot up and he stared at Clary on the other side of the balcony. Fuck, he must be out of it, he didn’t even realize Clary was out here when he’d walked out. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Just wanted to avoid Jace and Izzy doing shots. Needed a minute." 

  
Clary nodded with a smile. "I did too. It’s a little overwhelming sometimes." 

  
Alec stood up and walked over to where she was standing, holding her wine glass as she looked out over the city. "Are you doing all right?" 

  
"Oh yes,” Clary said, laughing. “Trust me, your sister and Jace ask me that almost hourly. They’re terrified of overwhelming me." 

  
Alec nodded, reaching out to rest his hand on Clary’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "They worry about you. I do too, I’m just not able to show it as directly as they do since I don’t see you as often." 

  
"I heard,” Clary said, her voice proud. “Inquisitor. And Magnus is High Warlock of Alicante." 

  
Alec grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we’re both happy. Neither of us ever thought we’d be here, but now we are." 

  
Clary hummed and took a sip of her wine, turning to look out at the view again. "Can I ask you something, Alec?" 

  
It had been a few minutes of peaceful, relaxing silence, so Clary’s voice, strong and inquisitive, jolted him out of his reverie. "Yeah?" 

  
"If you’re happy, why do you look like you’re going to cry?" 

  
Alec took a deep breath and wished he’d brought his drink with him. The simple, direct question hit him harder than it should have. "I’m a year older,” he said, his voice quiet. 

  
Clary tilted her head. “I didn’t realize that was an occasion for tears, other than happy ones, of course." 

  
Alec debated trying to explain it to her, trying to explain this to anyone, and, like always, he had no idea where to start. It didn’t matter if he blurted things out in the middle with Magnus, they’d had the conversation, more than once. "It’s just…bittersweet, I guess." 

  
Clary took a second to digest that before her eyes widened in realization and she looked back into the Loft where Magnus was standing between Jace and Isabelle, clearly about to officiate some sort of shot taking competition. "Ah." 

  
Alec smiled at her and nodded, turning away from the sight. "Wouldn’t trade my life for the world. But I wish I had more than just my life to spend with him." 

  
Clary turned to Alec, studying him for a long, long moment. "If we still had the Wish. And you were selfish enough, Alec. Is that what you’d use it for?" 

  
Alec blinked in surprise. "What?" 

  
"You heard me,” Clary said, keeping her eyes on him. “I know you’re not selfish enough to actually do that. But if you were. And you had it. Is that how you’d use it? Out of every desire you have in this life, is that the one you would want fulfilled?" 

  
Alec’s mouth dropped open and he slammed it shut a moment later, shaking his head, his eyes clenched shut. "Clary, that’s a ridiculous question, it doesn’t matter, and we don’t have the Wish, so what is the point-" 

  
"Humor me,” Clary interrupted. “Just for a minute, Alec. Is that what you’d ask for?" 

  
Alec sighed, his shoulders sagging as he leaned on the edge of the balcony. "Of course it is,” he said quietly. "If I had the chance, any chance at all, to spend forever with him, to have more than just my life with him? I would do almost anything for it.“ 

  
Clary hummed and reached out, patting Alec’s arms. "Well, if Jace and I are proof, sometimes the angels grant extra wishes, Alec. Sometimes you just need to have enough faith." 

  
Alec watched her head back inside, her words spinning around in his mind, over and over again. He took a deep breath and shook his head. There was no way he’d ever be granted a wish like that, but he could dream and maybe imagine a world in which it could happen? 

  
He looked up at the night sky and sighed. Have faith. Have enough faith in the faceless angels to change his life? Alec scoffed, shaking his head. There was one person he had utmost faith in, and that was Magnus. He’d move mountains on that faith alone, but this wasn’t something that Magnus could grant for him, no matter how extensive his power. 

  
A shooting star lit the sky for the briefest moment and Alec remembered when he, Izzy and Jace used to wish on them when they were younger in Idris. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I wish, I wish on a shooting star. I wish I had forever to spend with Magnus. _His_ forever. I wish I could spare him the pain of someday losing me. I wish I could spend every day of the rest of his life loving him as much as he deserves, because there is no one in this world who deserves it more,” Alec whispered into the air. 

  
When he opened his eyes again, the shooting star was gone and the night around him was quiet. He smiled tightly to the air and steeled himself to rejoin the party, grinning wide at the cheer of his name as soon as he walked back in. 

  
~!~ 

  
By the time he crawled into bed, Alec was exhausted, and despite his initial reservations, he’d loved the party. Magnus was wiping off the last of his makeup, a satisfied smile on his face, his black robe hanging loosely on his frame and Alec leaned back against the pillows. 

  
“Tonight was lovely,” Alec said around a yawn. “And even better, I get to sleep in with you tomorrow.” 

  
Magnus smiled at him, giving him a wink. “I hope you don’t have plans, Alexander, because I’m not letting you out of bed-” he stopped and tilted his head, frowning. He looked towards the balcony, standing up in a flourish. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, sitting up in bed. “What’s wrong?” 

  
“Something is…” Magnus headed for the bedroom door, opening it. “Something is, is _pinging_ against my wards. I’ve never felt anything like this before.” 

  
Alec scrambled out of bed after his husband, yanking on a pair of sweats, a Seraph dagger in his palm. “Magnus, wait, hold on, I’m coming too!” He shouted, sliding on the wooden floor to where Magnus was standing at the entrance to the balcony, his whole body lit by a strange white light. “Magnus!” 

  
Alec dashed forward, pushing Magnus out of the way, his eyes on whatever was creating the light source. A giant ball of sparking light was hovering in the balcony and he froze, staring at it with wide eyes. “Wh-what…” 

  
“Ah, there you are!” The ball of sparking light twinkled and then flashed, a young woman standing in its place, her skin glowing the same shade as the ball of light, wearing an iridescent gown, and silver hair loose down her back. 

  
Alec lowered the dagger, and took a step towards her. He felt Magnus beside him and they stepped out on the balcony together, tension still in both of their bodies, ready to leap into action at a moment’s notice. “Who are you?” 

  
“I’m your Star, of course! Though I suppose Star Sprite is the technical term these days,” she said with a wave of her hand. “It’s not every day that we get one of you, so I got permission to come down and deliver personally, and let me tell you, it’s an honor to get to do this!” 

  
Magnus frowned. “One of what?” he asked, his voice cautious. 

  
“A pure of heart wisher!” she gushed, bouncing in place, clapping her hands. “Especially with such a big wish!” she gave Alec a tutting noise. “I had to get this approved by so many higher ups, you’d better appreciate it! That’s why it took me so long to get here, of course!” 

  
Alec swallowed, remembering the wish he’d made earlier on a shooting star and looked at Magnus, then back to her. “You’re…you’re the shooting star, aren’t you?” 

  
Magnus reached out and took Alexander’s hand, squeezing it hard. “Alec, what’s going on?” 

  
“Of course I am, silly!” She turned to Magnus and smiled, kind and happy. “He made a wish, a powerful one, on me! It was the strongest kind of wish, one that was not only for him, but for another, and of course, how he feels about you only made it even stronger!” She grinned at Alec. “My superior said he hadn’t seen a wish this strong in centuries!” 

  
Alec’s mouth went dry and he stared at her. “You’re…you’re here to grant my wish?” 

  
“Yes!” She clapped her hands again. “We get to grant one wish per fall, and we normally get to pick which one, of course, and we usually favor children, but yours…” she sighed happily. “Everyone has told me I’ll never hear another like it, and I’m going to remember it for the remainder of eternity.” 

  
Magnus felt his blood run cold at the mention of a wish and his mind was spinning. What on earth could Alexander have wished for that had caused all of this? “I don’t know if it’s a good idea…” he said, giving Alec’s hand another squeeze. 

  
Her face fell, immediately and she turned to Alec. “He doesn’t want it?” 

  
Alec jolted, his eyes darting to Magnus, his eyes wide. “No, no, I think he does, but he doesn’t know what I wished for and…” he took a deep breath and smiled at her. “We want it. I promise we do. I just…need to tell him what I wished for.” 

  
“Oh!” Her smile returned in an instant and she waved her hands at the two of them. “Well, go ahead! I need you both to grant the wish when you’re done.” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “I don’t know this kind of magic, it could be dangerous, and-” 

  
“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, reaching out to cup his face. “Listen to me. I wished for forever.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught, his eyes going wide. “You…” 

  
Alec nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. “I wished that I could spare you the pain of someday losing me, Magnus. That I wanted to spend every day of your life, and mine, loving you as much as you deserve, and more.” 

  
“Alexander.” 

  
Alec pressed their foreheads together, pulling Magnus in close. “Magnus, she’s here to grant my wish. She’s here to give me that, to give you that. Please, I…” 

  
“You don’t want immortality,” Magnus breathed out, staring at Alec. 

  
“Oh he does,” she corrected, calling from their other side. “Trust me. I could feel his longing halfway across the galaxy. He wants forever with you.” 

  
Alec gave Magnus a sheepish grin when wide golden eyes turned to him. “See?” 

  
Magnus nodded, reaching out to cling to Alec, holding onto him tight, unwilling to hope until he knew that they’d both be safe and have this. He turned his eyes to the Star. “How does it work?” 

  
“I’m going to bind his lifespan to yours! Since you’re already married and have a bond, it’ll be easy!” she said with a bounce. She walked towards them and held out her hands. “Ready?” 

  
Magnus took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Alec’s hand again. “Yes.” 

  
Alec tugged on Magnus’ hand, staring at him, pulling him back just a fraction until the warlock looked at him. “You’re sure?” 

  
Magnus wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question and tugged Alec into a kiss, fighting against the tears in his eyes. “Of course I’m sure, Alexander. I,” he swallowed. “I never let myself dream of it, because, because it was impossible, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t-” 

  
“And that’s why we’re granting it!” the Star said, smiling at them both. 

  
Alec kissed Magnus again, and they turned towards the Star together. He smiled at her, his heart pounding wildly. “How do we do this?” 

  
“Touch my hands,” she ordered, white light gathering around her. “You’ll feel when it’s done.” 

  
Alec smiled and they approached her, reaching out to touch her palms, both of them jolting at the sudden rush of power and light. Just like that, it was gone and she bounced excitedly. 

  
“And we’re done!” she grinned, reaching out to pat them each on the head. “Be good boys, and congratulations again!” 

  
Alec watched the sky flash again and then she was gone and he and Magnus were left standing on the balcony. He did feel different. More…_settled_. Was this what made the difference? 

  
Magnus turned to Alec and his eyes caught on the silver line now connecting them both. He pressed his fingertips to it, reaching out with his magic. He heard Alec gasp and jolt under the touch, but he kept his focus, feeling it out, but there was no negativity, no malice, only light tying them together. 

  
He could feel, he could see it now. The normal slow degradation of Alec’s body had stopped, was frozen in time, powered by the connection between them and Magnus felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was _real_. 

  
“Magnus!” Alec snapped for the third time, worry coloring his voice. Magnus had reached a hand out halfway between them and then his eyes had gone distant, looking at something far away. 

  
Magnus blinked slowly, returning his attention to Alec. “I’m sorry, I was just…” he waved between them. “I was looking at the magic she did. It’s…it’s incredible.” 

  
Alec relaxed, reaching out to pull Magnus into his arms with a happy sigh. “You worried me.” 

  
Magnus shook his head, holding onto his husband tightly. “Did that really happen?” 

  
“I think…” Alec said, looking up at the sky, unable to keep from grinning. “That it did.” It started to sink in, that he’d have _forever_, that he wasn’t going to have to leave Magnus and he reached out, spinning Magnus around with a laugh. “Magnus, it worked!” 

  
Magnus laughed and clung as tight as he could to Alexander, his eyes caught on the silver string between them. _It was real. ** It was real**_**. ** They had forever together. Somehow, Alec had managed to defy impossible odds all over again and had given them forever together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
